moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorondaer Fadrielad
"Only in time will life in Azeroth fully be restored, although it must not be forced. Nature must recover at its own pace, else peace shan't be so easily restored." — ''Dorondaer to multiple druids in the Order of the Leaf '''Dorondaer Fadrielad '''was the name of a kaldorei druid and lord captain in the Grand Alliance born roughly seven hundred eighty-six years prior to the War of the Ancients and the Sundering of the World in Zin-Azshari within the Highborne Empire. At a young age he adored nature and would never harm in even the smallest of ways. He participated in the War of the Ancients in the Kaldorei Resistance and later formed the Order of the Leaf once the second Well of Eternity was made by Illidan Stormrage, a group of druids dedicated to keeping the world in shape and in peace from destruction. Some time passed after the forming of the second Well of Eternity and the Order of the Leaf, a civil war in the order sprouted. After the realization that someone in the Order of the Leaf looked to bringing the group to ashes, Dorondaer assembled those still loyal, only to reveal that an elf named Faldrisor Einkalol, who Dorondaer knew as a good friend, was leading the resistance force. Faldrisor was soon forced to stand down and surrender, and he was later sentenced to the Emerald Dream in punishment for his crimes, to see what it meant to be part of the Order. During Faldrisor's banishment to the Dream, the elf pulled Dorondaer into it with him, and both were sucked in. It is unknown what happened to Faldrisor, but Dorondaer was soon journeying through the Emerald Dream, looking for a way to escape. He later found his way out of the Emerald Dream, to find that a few multiple years had passed in the real world. Dorondaer later joined the Grand Alliance. The Order of the Leaf soon grew in size, and a kaldorei woman named Arasdis Featherwing soon joined its ranks. They immediately developed feelings for each other, and soon started dating. Meanwhile, an elf named Ralith Anadrienduil joined the Order at the same time, and later became Dorondaer's best friend. Soon, Dorondaer proposed to Arasdis years later and they married in Darnassus. Shortly after, another civil war began in the Order of the Leaf, this time there were multiple attacks on the Order's home base northeast of Darnassus. Dorondaer suspected the leader of the resistance was Ralith Anadrienduil, as he was a good friend of his, just like Faldrisor, whose fate was unknown still. Soon, Dorondaer came to realize that it was not Ralith leading the resistance force, and shortly after Dorondaer was kidnapped by those of the resistance. The resistance gave Dorondaer over to the sindorei in the Horde, where Dorondaer was forced into slavery. There, he was spat on and cursed, the lower sindorei hating kaldorei like him. Soon he attempted to attack multiple of the blood elves, and was ordered to execution. Just as he was about to be executed, Ralith and a small band from the Order of the Leaf saved Dorondaer, and took him back to Darnassus to heal him of his injuries. Dorondaer later participated in the War Against the Lich King. Later, after the Cataclysm flew rampant throughout Azeroth, tearing the world apart, Dorondaer and multiple druids on Azerouth (including multiple in the Order of the Leaf) helped in attempting to heal the world from its scar. Shortly after the Cataclysm's fall, Arasdis revealed her pregnancy to Dorondaer, and a few months later Dorondaer's son, Felaern, was born. The land of Pandaria was soon discovered, and soon enough a war took place on the land shrouded in mist. Soon, the Siege of Orgrimmar occured, Dorondaer assisting others in the Alliance and Horde alike to bring down the infamous Garrosh Hellscream. After this, Dorondaer later participated in the Draenor events. Biography Early Life Dorondaer was born somewhere on the outskirts of the Highborne city of Zin-Azshari, where sat the Queen Azshara. Even as an infant Dorondaer adored nature and would not harm it in anyway. Even the smallest of bugs he would not squish under his boot. As a child and teen years, whenever he found an ill animal of any sort, he would attempt to help it in any way he could. Dorondaer was later taught by Cenarius the ways of the druid, just as few others had been. He further learned about nature and its meaning in the world. War of the Ancients The Highborne elves started to do experiments on the Well of Eternity, to draw greater and greater amounts of energy from it, as it was the source of magical power on Azeroth. The Highborne's reckless use of magic then drew the Burning Legion to Azeroth, where the demons started to wreak havoc across the lands. Queen Azshara and her counselor Xavius, alongside many other of the Highborne, grew overwhelmed by the great power and fell victim to Sargeras's great power and allowed him access to Azeroth. Malfurion Stormrage, alongside some few others, drew together those that defied the Legion, Dorondaer Fadrielad being part of those loyal. Dorondaer knew only some of the druid way, but he was still good with dual blades. Dorondaer made his way through the ranks of the Kaledorei Resistance, and soon became a lieutenant in its ranks. He was regarded a hero to most, and was given great respect. The Great Sundering of the World Soon, the Well of Eternity collapsed on itself, and what remained of Azshara's Highborne elite sunk to the bottom of what was now an ocean, where the raging Maelstrom now stands. Azshara and her loyals became the monstrous serpentine naga with the help of the Old Gods. The world was now torn to bits, four separate continents now surrounding what is the Maelstrom. Kalimdor to the west, Azeroth to the east, Northrend to the north, and the currently unknown continent of Pandaria to the south, and multiple islands surrounding the Maelstrom. Beneath the Maelstrom somewhere, the naga built their new city of Nazjatar, this also unknown to the people of Azeroth. The New World With the Well of Eternity destroyed and Sargeras stopped from entering Azeroth, there was now some peace in the broken world, even as the races of Azeroth tried to regain control of themselves. The kaldorei, lead by Malfurion Stormrage now took refuge atop Mount Hyjal. A New Well of Eternity Within the kaldorei forces was Illidan Stormrage. Prior to the Well of Eternity's destruction, the brother of Malfurion Stormrage had taken a portion of the Well's water. Illidan could not bear to be without the Well of Eternity's great magic, so with the water that he had, atop Mount Hyjal he found a small, tranquil lake, and there he poured seven of three of his vials from the original Well, then forming the second Well of Eternity. The kaldorei discovered Illidan, horrified. Malfurion soon ordered Illidan to be imprisoned deep below Mount Hyjal for his treachery, where he would be imprisoned for ten thousand years. The Order of the Leaf Dorondaer, now a great druid like Malfurion, figured he would now form a small band of druids, dedicated to healing the world of its destruction. He then formed the Order of the Leaf, some of the druids that currently existed in the kaldorei joined it, some went on their own. Civil War Dorondaer walked atop Mount Hyjal near the World Tree Nordrassil, a long, wooden staff strapped to his back. On either of his sides was a sheathed curved blade, the same ones he had used during the War of the Ancients. Long since had it been, it was now the year 6,500, 5,500 years since. The Order of the Leaf had substantially grown since its formation back when the World Tree was first planted. Now it had a good 350 druids, working together to heal the world from what scars it may have, and tending to the nature around them. Dorondaer's life had been quite empty since the War of the Ancients and the forming of the Order. But as he walked Hyjal's summit, something suddenly happened. Off to the north an explosion shook the ground, and it happened where the Order of the Leaf's primary base was. Dorondaer began to sprint to it, desperate to see what had happened. He shapeshifted into a cat for the extra speed. Once he got there, he shapeshifted back into an elf and scanned the area. Part of the Order of the Leaf's home base was burnt, multiple kaldorei working together to extinguish the still living flames. Dorondaer was approached by his old friend Faldrisor Einkalol and six other druids in the Order. Faldrisor explained that someone had set the building aflame, and that he knew not who did it. As he spoke, Dorondaer noticed a bead of sweat running across Faldrisor's left temple. Dorondaer dismissed Faldrisor and his companions and approached the building. Inside he found only part of the mess hall burnt, multiple kaldorei elves already working to get it fixed. Dorondaer walked up the stairs to find an open-concept room, with multiple doors along the walls leading into other rooms. At the other side of the room was a doorway that he walked through, into his own quarters. Here he found his room tampered with, the sheets on his bed off and scattered, Dorondaer's desk leaned over on the ground, the chair leaned as well. His drawers had also been open. Who could have done this? Running back outside, Dorondaer found two of the banners just outside the main entrance of the building tattered and destroyed. Dorondaer asked who had done this, and how nobody had noticed it. No one seemed to realize that the banners of a leaf with a circle around it had been destroyed. Some of the kaldorei rushed to fix them however they could. As Dorondaer watched as they rebuilt the Order of the Leaf's headquarters, he thought of who possibly could have done this, but he thought of no one immediately. Then something occured to him. What if the mastermind behind this madness was someone from within? Someone from the Order of the Leaf? And if so, then who was with them? Dorondaer had many questions to be asked. He immediately went back to his quarters to begin cleaning up. Two days later, Dorondaer slowly opened his eyes, staring at the cold wood ceiling above him. He sat up, and looked around the room, and then got out of his bed and walked out of the quarters. But it was outside that he found multiple other Order of the Leaf structures destroyed. Fire burned, and many of the banners were torn. Dorondaer scanned the banners, noticing their tears. An animal would have torn them like this, and what animal could have gotten in the boundaries of Nordrassil? The only animal there could have been was a shapeshifter. A druid. Faldrisor Einkalol Dorondaer summoned Faldrisor to him in the Order's common room. He asked what had happened overnight, where Faldrisor explained that he "realized" someone, or a group of elves, within the Order of the Leaf had sabotaged the banners and buildings. He said that clearly the banners had been torn by someone in the shape of a bear or cat. Dorondaer asked how Faldrisor knew all of this, and the elf replied that he was a good detective in these cases. Faldrisor was dismissed, and Dorondaer further investigated the case. As he examined the torn banners, the Order of the Leaf's main base became engulfed in flames. Stunned, Dorondaer watched as multiple kaldorei swiftly got large buckets of water and attempted to extinguish the flames. This resistance had gone too far this time. Dorondaer summoned for Faldrisor immediately, but the elf did not come so hastily as he should have. Where had he been, or what was he doing? Dorondaer asked why he had been late to his summoning, and Faldrisor was about to open his mouth when suddenly a purple tiger pounced at Dorondaer, Faldrisor suddenly bursting into laugh. He revealed that he was behind the attacks, and that he lead the Resistance Against the Order of the Leaf. Dorondaer, now pinned to the ground by the druid in the form of a cat, summoned a beam of light atop the druid. The druid was set on fire, and he turned back to normal, getting off of Dorondaer and running away, patting the flames on his arms and legs. Dorondaer then turned to Faldrisor, only to find him knocked out by a druid, Unuranduil, wielding a dagger. Unuranduil said he had knocked him out with the pommel of his dagger. This elf was also a member of the Order of the Leaf, but was most likely on Dorondaer's side, as he had apprehended Faldrisor. Faldrisor Einkalol, Dorondaer's old friend. Why had he turned against Dorondaer, and terrorized the Order of the Leaf? What reason did he have for all of this? These questions were soon to be asked. Faldrisor's Punishment Faldrisor, chained in a dungeon somewhere further from Nordrassil, explained that he wanted to bring the Order of the Leaf to ashes because of its pitifulness. He said that no druid should belong in it. He also cursed Dorondaer, saying he was a wretch with no mind or soul. Dorondaer, somewhat saddened by his words, sentenced him to the Emerald Nightmare within the Dream. At Faldrisor's public banishment, Dorondaer proclaimed that Faldrisor had commited crimes against the kaldorei and the Order of the Leaf. He said that in punishment for the crimes he commited, he would be sentenced to banishment to he Emerald Nightmare in the Emerald Dream. As a portal was opened to the Emerald Dream, as a druid was about to push Faldrisor in, he ducked and kicked the elf. He then turned to Dorondaer and threw himself on him, throwing them both into the Emerald Dream. Journey in the Emerald Dream Dorondaer landed with a large ''thump ''on the bright green grass. He stood up, looking around him. The area was a lush area with only green. Hills and trees stood around him, green mountains far in the distance. This must have been the Emerald Dream, but where was Faldrisor Einkalol? And what about the Emerald Nightmare? Dorondaer looked up at the green sky, to see nothing but a green space. How was he supposed to get out? He had never been in the Emerald Dream, and he knew that he might not even get out. He started walking, attempting to figure out where to go and what to do. But the only thought he had was ''green. Fjord of Nature Dorondaer suddenly came upon a drop, a massive river at the bottom of a cliff. Across the river was another cliff. He had come upon a fjord. On the other side of it was a small hut made of normal brown wood, something not green for once. Dorondaer, determined to get to it, looked for a way across, but only saw the downward slope, going down to the river below. Then, at the bottom, on the other side of the river he saw a small dock with a small boat. And from that dock stretched a path up the steep slope and up to the small wood hut. That was the way to go, all he had to do was safely get down to the river and cross it. Then it occured to him, ''Who lives in that hut? And who would be here otherwise? ''He knew not the answer, but decided to take the risk of discovering for himself. The hike down the side of the steep cliff was tough, but he soon made it to the riverbank. The water was, of course, green, and Dorondaer knew not what it would be like. What corruption could it contain? Dorondaer had to get across the river, and that was a good forty feet across. He attempted to shapeshift into a bird, but was somehow unable to. Deciding to cross the river, Dorondaer stepped into it. This was no ordinary river. Upon plunging into it he felt nauseous and dizzy. His vision blurred, and he plunged into a Nightmare. Vision of the Nightmare Suddenly a dark place appeared before Dorondaer. Although his vision was still blurry, he could make out the place was dark. But here he saw death. Plants and trees alike, and he saw Faldrisor. Faldrisor was indeed in the Emerald Nightmare...but was Dorondaer? He thought not, for when he looked down he saw no legs or feet. But he ''felt ''like he was. He felt the cold breeze around him, the smell of death entering his nose. Faldrisor did not seem to have much a problem with the Nightmare, but in him Dorondaer could see corruption. What was this place doing to him? Perhaps this was not the right punishment for Faldrisor? Dorondaer should have simply had Faldrisor banished from Hyjal, or Kalimdor for that matter. Suddenly Dorondaer ''heard ''death around him. He heard voices, old voices. The Value of Nature Screaming, Dorondaer bolted straight upright, lying in a bed. Breathing heavily, he scanned the room. There was nothing but a bed and a table with a chair, a lit candle on the table. No, all of that was not real. He was never in the Emerald Dream, and he was back at Mount Hyjal now. Surely! Dorondaer walked out of the hut and found the fjord before him, the green waters far below. Surely he was in the Emerald Dream, but something felt different. His sight, rather. He could see. He could see the nature around him, and he felt as if the Emerald Dream was his to command. The Emerald Nightmare showed nature dead. This Dream was more pleasant, yes, but Dorondaer understood that nature had to be in peace. The ''world ''had to be in peace...he had to return to Azeroth. He closed his eyes. Opening his eyes, Dorondaer found himself on Mount Hyjal again, underneath the World Tree Nordrassil, staring forth onto the Second Well of Eternity. Dorondaer was back, but what he found around him was a difference. The Third War The night elves soon found out that others had come upon what was now Kalimdor, including the races of humans and orcs. Not only that, but the Burning Legion had returned to Azeroth, once again seeking to take it over in their second invasion. After Tyrande Whisperwind and her Sentinels fled from Archimonde the Defiler, they awoke Malfurion Stormrage and his druids - who had been asleep for several millenia - as well as the Druids of the Talon and the Druids of the Claw. However, in Tyrande's quest to free the druids, she freed Illidan Stormrage the Betrayer, the old Demon Hunter that was imprisoned after ten thousand years. Illidan indeed lead the night elves against the Burning Legion as he was asked, until an infamous Arthas Menethil told him of the Skull of Gul'dan. Illidan found it and consumed its power, just after this slaying the dreadlord Tichondrius. Shortly after, Malfurion Stormrage banished his demonic brother, claiming he was "no brother of his." Soon the Battle of Mount Hyjal was upon them, and the three groups of Azeroth - the Alliance, Horde, and the night elves - set up camps around Hyjal, where Archimonde the Defiler was attempted to drain the World Tree's power. Malfurion devised a plan to use Nordrassil's power against Archimonde, and he made his way to the summit of Mount Hyjal to put his plan into action, meanwhile Tyrande gave whatever kaldorei she could to Jaina Proudmoore and Thrall, as well as help fortify their bases. But Archimonde tore through their ranks, and destroyed their bases. Proudmoore teleported the survivors away from the heat of battle, meanwhile Thrall summoned a bolt of lightning, and injured the Defiler - the orc Warchief being a shaman. This in itself was a great feat. Once Archimonde got to the World Tree, Malfurion Stormrage blew into the Horn of Cenarius, summoning thousands of wisps that destroyed Archimonde, his Burning Legion, and the World Tree. The price of this was the night elves' immortality, but the Third War was finally over. The Grand Alliance After the Third War, Dorondaer was impressed at the other forces of Azeroth, the Horde and Alliance, for their courage against the might of the Burning Legion. Although, seeing it odd that the Horde would want a night elf in its ranks, Dorondaer turned to the Alliance, and he sailed across the Great Sea to the land of Azeroth, where the Alliance primarily set up their home base. There he came upon Stormwind City, the main base of operations for the nation of Stormwind. There, alongside multiple other kaldorei warriors and druids, he met with its current king, King Varian Wrynn, and shortly after decided to join its army, deciding they would need his blade. Dorondaer found he was still swift with his dual blades that he had since the War of the Ancients. Although not only did he act as a warrior for the Alliance, however also as a healer. The Alliance clearly found it interesting to have shapeshifting druids among their ranks. But their power was, as it seemed, for only the night elf's mind - for the other mortal races would surely not understand what it meant to be a druid. An Increase in Size In time, the elven city of Darnassus was made on the giant tree Teldrassil, somewhere northwest of the continent Kalimdor in the ocean. Not only was the city formed, and Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage taking over, but the new Order of the Leaf headquarters was made atop a hill just north of Darnassus. With more kaldorei in the world now, surely more would want to join the Order. Dorondaer's order began to grow, hundreds more elves coming to Darnassus to join the Order of the Leaf, and to be trained as a druid. After a few days since this spree started, about a thousand kaldorei elves had joined the Order of the Leaf, three hundred fifty already beginning their training as a druid. Elder Druid At some time during this point, Dorondaer was regarded and referred to as "Elder Dorondaer" or "Elder Fadrielad" as more knew of him as an Elder Druid. Dorondaer was respected as he had been during the War of the Ancients, ten thousand years ago, and at times would feel as if he was being called "Shan'do." Arasdis Featherwing Months after the forming of Darnassus and the Order of the Leaf's size spree, a young kaldorei woman named Arasdis Featherwing joined the Order of the Leaf. Dorondaer immediately took notice of her, taking note that she was more of a hunter than a druid. But either way anyone could learn to be a druid, in Dorondaer's eyes. Arasdis, too, took notice of Dorondaer, and after a short talk they immediately developed feelings. A Man of Loyalty At the same time Arasdis Featherwing joined the Order, so did a young druid named Ralith Anandrienduil. He soon became good friends with Dorondaer, and in some cases acted as an assistant. Ralith was very loyal to Dorondaer. A Life of Love Dorondaer's second meeting with Arasdis was at a small pond near the Order of the Leaf's main base. A river ran from it and a waterfall fell onto Darnassus below them. It was a somewhat ''luxurious ''spot, perfect for a meeting as no one often went there. It was only Dorondaer who went there on a regular basis when he needed to think or clear his mind, or simply be at peace. Dorondaer spoke further with Arasdis, getting to know her more. She was a more recent night elf, about two thousand years old, unlike Dorondaer who was nearing eleven thousand. But either way they both knew that age did not stop love. And love they were sure it was between them. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druids Category:Alliance Officers